


Owl Light

by petyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Eren Yeager, Drama, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Headcanon, M/M, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: Levi and Erwin have been together for several years, but soon everything will change with Eren's arrival.-------This fic takes place in the second part of the first season of the series, when Levi assumes responsibility for Eren and they stay in the castle outside the walls. This is what "happened" during that time.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Owl Light

Dinner was over and everyone had left except for the Captain. That night something was different and everyone could feel the strange aura surrounding their leader. Sitting in solitude and wrapped by the silence of the huge salon, only meditating on issues that no one dared to ask about, and yet they were all extremely curious.

His gaze went beyond what could be noticed with the naked eye, it was as if he could see something that ordinary people would never achieve even in their dreams. A small glass became his only support, for he held it at times with such force that its shape was already far from the original.

Levi felt quite different over the past days, something odd was happening to him. Despite being aware, he didn't know exactly what was happening, which irritated him. For the first time, he couldn't control himself, and this situation pushed him to the limit of his sanity, which he pretended in front of his subordinates.

Petra walked into the salon with a message from the Commander, as nervous as she was about interrupting her superior's meditation, the woman knew she had to let him know about the message. Petra cleared her throat slightly and approached him, “Captain Levi...” her voice echoed all over the place, although only a faint whisper made its way out from her throat.

Levi lowered the glass without turning his face towards her. That gesture was a sign for her to continue with whatever she wanted to tell him. The young woman knew she had to speak or it would upset him.

“The Commander is looking for...” Before she finished the sentence the Captain was already standing and heading for the entrance.

As Levi left the room he felt like fainting due to the severe headache that had been bothering him. He pressed his eyes tightly and walked that way until he bumped into someone. When Levi opened his eyes, he froze.

“I'm sorry, Captain Levi. I didn't mean to block your way”

He bumped into Eren, the youngest of his recruits, and the culprit of that terrible headache.

“It's you... What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the basement?” Levi leaned against the wall and crossed his arms after finishing that question. The Captain looked at the cadet who apparently couldn't say a word, Eren looked so nervous that it exasperated him. “How long should I wait for you to answer?” Levi looked at the boy with anger. If there was one thing he hated, it was that someone made him wait.

“I'm sorry... I...” Eren was so nervous that he couldn't respond clearly to his superior.

“Enough, I don't have time to waste on bullshit." That phrase caused the younger one to lower his shoulders and his expression turned blue.

Levi averted his eyes, he couldn’t stand people that got depressed over anything. He clicked his tongue and kept going; however, something was asking him to stop. After hesitating for a few seconds, he swallowed saliva and clenched his fists. “Eren!” he shouted, startling the cadet.

In a few seconds, Eren was in front of him. He was like a frightened puppy. His huge eyes were tearful with nothing to convey but fear. “Do you... do you need something, Captain Levi?”

At the very sight of the young boy, Levi realized he was exhausted. His body still lacked the necessary resistance, and it was obvious after all Eren was still a child who was being treated like a man. But in that horrible world, they could not afford to live according to their age. That was something Levi had experienced in his own flesh.

“Go to the basement and rest, tomorrow I will supervise your training myself.” What on earth did he say? That question swirled around his head. Levi was loaded with work and couldn't afford to take the time to do that, yet he was going to act on his impulses on this occasion.

“But Oluo-san told me to clean the windows before going to sleep.” Eren knew he had to follow Captain's instructions, however, he had to show respect to his seniors. He was worried about being labeled as a mediocre person incapable of doing a simple task.

"Are you saying my orders are below Oluo's?" Levi’s gaze turned dark. A classic trait of the man considered to be humanity's strongest soldier.

The cadet stood firm, showing his respects. “I apologize. I'm going to the basement right now.” After that, a bow was his farewell.

Levi watched his subordinate walk down the big hallway, as a strange feeling flooded his chest. It was peace, something he hadn't felt in a long time. “What a brat." A thin smile lit up his face. At that moment he knew his reaction wasn’t normal, something was off. Despite that, he decided not to pay attention to what had happened and continued his way.

“I'm going in." Levi pushed the door open and walked into the Commander's office without waiting for a reply.

Erwin, who was sitting at the desk, looked at him over the documents he was reading, “I'll be with you in a second.”

Levi went to the small sofa at the back of the office, as he stood in front of the sofa he turned and dropped all his weight accompanied with a huge sigh. 

"Tired?" asked Erwin without taking his eyes off the documents.

The Captain leaned his head against the back of the sofa, stretched out both arms, and crossed his legs. “Of course I am. My job isn't centered on resting my ass in a comfortable office.”

Erwin stood up and placed several documents in a desk drawer. “As always, that honesty of yours," he smiled and went straight to a wooden piece of furniture next to a large window. There he had a few wine bottles, which shone by the candlelight and the gold that dressed them.

“It seems the pigs are giving you a life of luxury," said Levi, looking at the display of bottles.

Erwin picked up the more ostentatious bottle and looked at it carefully- “This was given to me by Commander Pixis. He's the one who enjoys the luxuries... I just keep the leftovers.” He unscrewed the bottle and grabbed a small glass which looked very plain next to the wine bottles and poured some liquid into it.

“And, you made me come for what?” asked Levi as he let out another sigh.

Even though Erwin was pouring the wine he was watching Levi's every move. He held the glass tightly, then took a deep breath and went to sit on a small chair facing his subordinate.

“I know how you are feeling about Yeager, even if you try to deny it. I know you so well that even your quirks made me fall in love with you.” When he got through saying that, he sipped at the glass he was holding tightly.

After hearing that, Levi turned his face and closed his eyes. Erwin stood up to refill the glass, but this time he offered it to his subordinate. “Don't give me that look. What I feel for you is not a secret, it's something you know and has experienced a thousand times in my bed.”

Levi grabbed the glass and smiled sarcastically. "Erwin, sometimes you can be so vulgar that you surprise me.”

“Ever since we met we've been in this relationship.... which I imposed," Erwin said as he walked to his big desk chair.

This had been bothering him for some time, but he had not been able to let go of the chain he had forged to keep the man he loved by his side. Although his conscience was crying out to him to end the relationship, his heart was begging for the opposite.

“How many times do I have to listen to that self-pitying crap?” With a defiant look, Levi expressed his anger at what his superior had said.

“I'm sorry, it's just that...” Not knowing what to say, Erwin smiled and glanced down. It wasn't the first time he couldn't find the right words to answer, but it was the first time he felt a pressure on his chest that didn't let him breathe.

An uncomfortable silence took over the room. Suddenly a light breeze came in through the window, shaking the delicate flame of the nearest candle. Levi raised the glass a little higher than his head and looked at the wine illuminated by the soft light, as he turned it, several shades of red could be seen.

“Do you still have that habit of seeing everything backlit?” Erwin asked as he watched him closely.

“Yes, everything in this world has more than one shade, you just have to see it in the right light to discover it. Although there are things that are better seen in the dark," he replied without looking away from the glass. “By the way, Erwin, I'm going to your room tonight and I hope it's clean this time, you know I hate fucking in a dumpster.” 

The younger man's straightforward manner of speaking seemed very amusing to the commander, who let out a slight chuckle.

“Your cleanliness is still my biggest source of entertainment, but today you don't have to go to my room.” 

The Captain gritted his teeth and stood up to place the glass on the table from which it had been poured, and just as it came out of the cabinet it returned, not a drop less of wine. Levi gazed down and without letting go of the glass he asked, "What, your hands do a better job?”

Erwin smiled again at his partner's tactless answer. “I'm going to see Mike today.”

That left Levi speechless. He instantly let go of the glass and with a defiant expression, he looked at his superior. “Are you fucking with him now? Is it because he's tighter? Obviously, yes, he hasn't been fucked for over five years.” Levi, firmly, held the glass.

The Commander smiled and closed his eyes as he put his chin on his knuckles. “We're just discussing strategies, that's all.”

Without trying to hide his anger, Levi kept complaining. “You know that Mike gets wet every time he sees you, right? Of course, you do, that's how you measure your worth as a commander.” He used a low tone of voice, every time he was upset he used a pitch that was lower and deeper.

“Jealousy? That's new.” Erwin opened his eyes slowly and stood up without leaving the big desk. 

Levi looked at him and clicked his tongue. “That's got nothing to do with me, go and screw a goat, I don't give a shit.” He put down the glass contemptuously and went back to the sofa.

Erwin went to the window and looked at several soldiers who were gathered. It seemed like an unofficial meeting because they were laughing at each other, and the familiarity between them could be felt. A wave of nostalgia flooded Erwin as he smiled with a certain bitterness. The man inhaled deeply and refilled the glass, but he was so absorbed in his thoughts that the liquid overflowed creating a small puddle on the floor.

At the sound of the drip, Levi turned and looked with repulsion at the scene. "Gross, now it's dirty.” He stood up and went to the door, but when he picked up the doorknob Erwin held him by the arm.

“Don't leave, if you do...” 

The atmosphere felt heavy and both were silent.

“How long are we going to be here?” 

That phrase ended the tension. That sharp tone that Erwin was used to, this time had a different impact. He looked at the expressive eyes of the man who changed his life, they were as dark as the personality of the man who carried them so proudly. Without knowing what to say, he just glanced down and let go of his arm.

“Today you can go to the basement earlier, aren't you glad?” He knew that there was no reason to say it, but it was something that stirred his being from within to the core. If he didn't say that, he would explode.

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked as he sat back down on the sofa.

Erwin followed him and sat down next to him, took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. Levi knew he only did that gesture when he felt anxious.

“Even on the days we had sex you went to see him, I know that very well," said Erwin as he stared at the man who was distressing him.

“Are you stalking me now?” Replied the Captain, looking back at him.

“Levi... when are you going, to be honest with yourself? You know, that's one of your biggest flaws." The Commander stood up after saying that and went back to the desk. It was strangely easier for him to talk when he got into his official role than when he talked as equals. Even to him, it was stupid, but it was something he couldn't help or change.

“Stop blabbering and don't try to analyze me. You are making Hange's habits your own.” Another sigh left Levi’s mouth, who was still showing no emotion since what happened at the door.

With only a few days left before the most important expedition he was going to lead since his ascent, Erwin knew he had to be focused and support his subordinates because, to his regret, many would not return.

“Even for this short time... try to get close to him.” 

The mere idea of seeing him with someone else did not please Erwin, but he knew that he shouldn't be selfish and even less under those circumstances.

“Are you talking about Eren?” asked the Captain, trying not to show interest. Although he knew that to Erwin he was like an open book, so he would discover it in an instant. The Commander only nodded, as he was unable to answer that question.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned his face towards his superior. “Erwin, I have always respected your decisions although most of the time they have been based on mere conjectures, without thinking I put my life at stake in each one of them....” He stopped, his face got dark and cold.

Erwin’s expression softened when he heard that. “I know that very well, and...”

“Shut the fuck up and let me finish!” He was upset. Although Levi was almost always indifferent to everything, this time it was different. “I don't know why you came to the goddamned conclusion that I want to be with that brat. If you want to get rid of me you better tell me to my fucking face. You won't be the first one to use me just to get satisfied.” His heart rate accelerated as did his breathing. Levi was upset, he hated when others decided for him.

Erwin could see how Levi really felt. No matter how hard he tried to conceal it. If _the strongest soldier in the world_ was an expert in one thing, was in hiding his emotions. Because, in his own words... ‘Emotions only trigger self-destruction.’.

Despite that, the Commander decided to continue, “His eyes are like yours. When I see you next to him, you...”

Without letting him finish, Levi rose to his feet and went straight to the door, “If you have nothing else to say I'm leaving.” He opened the door and stopped as if something froze him. “Erwin, I'm going to your room tomorrow, whether you want me there or not.”

“I'll be waiting for you."

Erwin’s voice was faintly heard after the sound of the door closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!!!
> 
> A long time ago I wrote this fic and I just dusted it off. It's a story I'm fond of, as this is what I imagined happened during the time Levi and Eren were living together in the castle... AWW, HOW ROMANTIC! >w<
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.


End file.
